Levi x Reader
by SpagTroll
Summary: After a close encounter with Jean, your feelings for a certain captain grows... (Rated M because there will be things... Several things...)
1. Chapter 1

You slammed your plate onto the table, a scowl prominantly etched on your face. You burried your head in your hands, and groaned.

"What's wrong, _?" A familiar voice asked you. You peered up slightly, only to be greeted with the raven haired Mikasa, your best friend.

"Jean. Thats whats wrong." You growled, your words laced with venom. Mikasa sighed.

"Again? Can that douche not take a hint?" Mikasa snapped, her eyes flaming with fury. You put a hand on her shoulder, as to calm her down.

"No, Mika." You said, exasperated. You heard a humf come from Mikasa and remembered all of todays events. All the horrible things thst involved the arrogant blonde that didnt get the memo.

** - Flashback -**

You wandered through the wooden halls, to reach the lunch hall as for the whole day, your stomach had been growling like a titan. Suddenly, a strong weight caught you and you were pushed against the wall. You didnt even have to look up.

"Jean. Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me." You spoke slowly, a threatening tone to your voice. The blonde just laughed.

"I know you want me really, _" Jean attempted to be seductive, but ended up looking like a little boy who was trying to hit on a high schooler. You attempted to shake him off you, but the grip he had was stronger than you thought.

"No Jean, I really don't. Your an ignorant prick, now get the hell out of my face before I break your arms." You calmly said, and a slight sound of horror escaped Jean's lips, before the edges of them twisted up into a grin.

"Not if I break yours first." He teased, grabbing your arms and pinning them roughly above your head. The soft skin of your hands dubbed against the hard wood of the wall, and splinters broke into them.

"I will never date you, Jean. Get that into that thick head of yours." You spat, harshly. Jean seemed shocked for a moment, before his eyes flickered in fury.

"You little..." He started, before leaning forward to kiss you. You turned away, trying to escape him. But that was until you heard a thud and you were released from Jean's grasp.

You looked back up, and was surprised to see Jean doubled over in pain on the floor, and a familiar man stood beside him, his arms crossed.

"Thanks Captain..." You tried to speak, but it came out as a whisper. You could have sworn you saw the tiniest smile on his face, but quickly shook it off. The Captain doesnt smile...

"Dont worry about it, brat. Oh, and by the way..." His usual monotone voice spoke, as he stepped over a crying Jean and approached you. He placed a finger under your chin and lifted your head up, looking into your (e/c) eyes. It was at this moment you took the time to gaze into his ash grey ones, looking at even the specks of blue that illuminated it them.

"Call me Levi." He said, before turning on his heel and walking away, like nothing had happened. The hot breath that came from his still lay around your face, like a spell. There was one aroma that came from it that could only be reconized as... Lavander?

You stood there, baffled at your own thoughts. Why had you lingered around Levi for so long? Why had he gotten so close? Wasnt the Jean barrier close enough to talk over? These thoughts swirled around your head, as you repeated one thing to yourself;

I dont like Captain Levi.

** - Flashback over -**

As you pushed the stray crumbs around the plate, you casually listened into other peoples conversations. It wasnt a choice, you just happened to be in earshot.

"I heard from someone that he is really fit."

"But hes so small! I know hes humanities strongest, but being 5 foot with a six pack is NOT possible."

Ah, so they were talking about Levi. Now you couldnt resist hearing what else they had to say.

"Well, Eren told me something really weird; just cause hes small, doesnt mean hes lacking, if you know what I mean."

Your eyes widened as the two recruits talked. A strange piture came into your head and you gagged slightly, cursing your graphic imagination.

"Hey _, can I ask you something?" Hanji asked, sliding next to you, pushing up her glasses. You raised an eyebrow, before slowly nodding.

"Well, a little birdie told me that Levi got close to you this morning, is that true?" She asked, excitedly, her words coming out as a hyper squeal. You gulped. Who could have told her? Who could have seen? Who could have... Jean.

"I guess, it wasnt anything sexual." You said, picking up a breadcrumb and swallowing it hungrily. Thats not the only thing you could be swallowing... You mentally slapped yourself. Those were not the kind of thoughts one of the strongest recruits should be having. Expecially not about there superior...

"Well, I need you to do something for me..." Hanji started, trailing off. You looked at her with confused eyes. Please dont be disecting a titan... Please dont be dissecting a titan..

"Do you think you could find out whether Levi really has a six pack?" When Hanji said this, you nearly choked on air. Since when was Hanji into that stuff?! Titan dissection would be safer than trying to see Levi shirtless.

"I beg your parden?!" You spluttered out, your breath hitching.

"Rumours are going around alot, and I wanna give everyone the true answer. Eren and Armin are the only people that will know it was you that found out! Come on, _!" Hanji pleaded, doing the puppy dog eyes even Erwin couldnt refuse.

"Fine, but why Eren and Armin?" You gave in. Hanji squealed like a lovesick schoolgirl... Oh wait.

"Because, they have a plan!"

Oh no.. This will not end well...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating sooner! Seriously, please still love me. LOVE ME, SENPAI! Heres a warning, NEXT CHAPTER.. There will be smut. Love me, senpai.**

* * *

You sighed, running a hand through your (h/c) hair, that was hanging loosly and tickling your neck. You stood outside the Captain's office, rethinking your entire existance. Why did it have to be you?! Surely Eren could have taken up the job, after all, if all failed he could go titan mode.

But no. It was you that had to perform the task that would most probably be your one way ticket to death. You'd have thought after all the time you spent soaring through blood stained skies and slaughtering titans, that anything else wouldn't scare you. That was a lie.

Your hands were clammy, and you didn't even know why. It wouldn't be that bad, right? Even if the plan was a pile of crap. The basics were go in, act sexy, get Levi to strip and return to the lunch hall to give the results. There was no plan B, as much as you wished there was.

But there was one plus side of this task. The fact that you wouldn't see that horse faced bastard. That was the only reason you were even considering doing the task, was because Armin had promised that if you did it, he would take Jean out everyday for a week. One less week of torture.

You sharply inhaled, before knocking mildly on the Captain's door. After an agonising few moments of silence, the door opened, revealing a slightly messy Levi. You took a few seconds to examine him, and you realized that you had obviously woken him up.

Shit.

"What's wrong, brat?" Levi's voice was deep and sulty, sending shivers down your spine. You mentally slapped yourself. This was not the time for you to be having fantasies about morning Levi.

"I... Urm... I..." You stuttered, the words pouring from your mouth as you thought of what to say. Out of all the things the plan should have entailed, a script should have been one of them!

"Well?" Levi asked groggily, with his eyebrow raised. You racked your thoughts, and decided one thing:

To hell with it.

"Okay, let me cut to the chase. Hanji being the curious little sod she is asked me to do something, but it will probably put me on my death bed..." You explained truthfully, holding your breath, awaiting the inevitable question that would end your life.

"And what was that, brat?" Levi yawned, stretching so you could see a flash if skin as his T-shirt rose up ever so slightly. You couldnt see anything, so you let out a heavy sigh.

"Find out whether you have a six pack..." You spoke quickly, hoping and pleading that this was all just a dream and that you didn't really just ask Senpai this god forbidden question. Your thoughts were interupted as you heard a low chuckle. Your head snapped up, and you saw Levi smirking slightly.

"Get in here, brat." He moved out of the way of the door, allowing easy access. You gulped, before scurrying inside. You heard the door slam shut, and took a deep inhale. Was this really happening? Had he just given you a free pass to a beautiful view?

"Fucking Hanji and her shitty questions." You heard Levi mutter and you broke a smile. Did this man really have no filter?

"Hey brat, was this what you wanted?" You snapped back into reality, looking up you let out a mental gasp. Flawless skin of a pale porcelain colour, seeming to shine in the heavy light of the sun, that was streaming through the ajar curtain. A deeply toned chest greeted you, defined perfectly. You couldn't help but fall under its spell, staring at his chest in wonder.

"Like what you see?" Levi asked, scarcastically. When you looked up to meet his gaze, you were shocked when his body was against yours, him looking down on you seductivly. It wasnt your fault, it was the female hormones that made you reach out towards him.

Their fault that your hand trailed up his abs, lustfully.

Their fault that you leant forward.

But what you couldn't deny, was the fact that you pressed your lips onto his soft ones, and enjoyed it.

Then reality hit you and you pulled away in an instant, disgusted with yourself. You lost control... And you had kissed Levi. As you turned to run out the door, a hand slithered around your waist and pulled you against something strong.

"Its not that easy, _." A deep voice whispered into your ear, causing you to hold in a moan. What was he playing at?! Was this all some sick plot developed by Eren to get you back for that trick you played on him all those years ago? Or by Armin for cutting a lock of his golden hair while he slept. Or by Hanji for insulting her obsession with dissection and experiments?

Or maybe it was just Levi?

"What are you doing, Heichou?" You managed to stutter as his hot breath pressed against your skin. You tried to break free if his grasp, but he only clutched you tighter to him.

"I have a question for you, _." He said nonchalantly, completely ignoring your question. You gulped as your wild imagination ran through the different questions he could ask you. Some were mild, and some were just plain sick. But thats how your mind worked and for some reason, it was the dirtiest ones that you wanted the most.

"How old are you?" He asked, whispering into your ear. Your eyes widened. What did he mean by that? You shrugged it off. He probably meant it in an innocent way, after all, anything else would scare and worry you.

"Eighteen..." You mumbled, twirling a lone strand if your hair between the tips of your fingers.

"So your legal?" The question itself made you choke on the air. What kind of question is that?! What the hell?!

"Excuse me?" You spluttered, unbelieving of what the man before you had just stated. His grip on you loosened and you wormed your way free, and ran out the door. Why would he even... but wait. Why did you leave? You loved the feeling of his body against yours and the friction that brought you together, the aroma of lavender that lingered on his breath.

Though what you didn't hear, was Levi cursing and punching his wall, leaving an ugly dent in it. He couldn't control himself, you had given him the perfect opportunity. But he didn't regret it.

And neither did you.


End file.
